Unidos por el destino
by Anaiisa
Summary: Ella no parecía aterrorizada.Se limitó a levantarse y a él le pareció que en sus labios incluso aparecía una leve sonrisa. Pero se desvaneció al notar como algo tiraba de ella. Y lo vio. Vio el grillete que lo unía a el... .:::Neji/Tenten:::.
1. I Dilema

**N/A: **Naruto no me pertenece. Lástima.

**Pareja: **Neji/Tenten

----------------------------

**General/Romance**

**oO Unidos por el destino Oo**

**Capítulo I**

_Dilema._

**-----------------------------------------**

Se despertó con un espantoso dolor de cabeza.

¿Qué había pasado?

Se incorporó un poco y echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

No estaba solo…

Mejor dicho, solos.

A su lado estaba su compañera de equipo, inconsciente todavía.

Pero lo preocupante era donde estaban y con quienes.

El olor repugnante de la carretilla donde viajan se le colaba por las fosas nasales. Echó un vistazo a la cadena que unía en orden a todas las personas que se encontraban en el carro, para luego mirar su brazo izquierdo. Este estaba unido al brazo de la joven mediante un grillete dorado con unos símbolos extraños.

Iba a despertar a la kunoichi, pero el carro se detuvo.

Intentó usar el byakugan, pero algo no le permitía.

El grillete.

"_¿Qué demonios?_"

Las personas de su alrededor, todas tapadas con capuchas ocultando su rostro, se lamentaban en un idioma extraño. Era espeluznante aquel panorama.

Una anciana ataviada con ropas gastadas lloraba cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y repetía algo, una vez y otra, como un constante gemido…

Tenía que pensar rápido como salir de aquel extraño lugar… supuso que estarían dirigiéndose a algún sitio… y no quería averiguar cual.

-Tenten… -susurró.

Nada, era como si alguna especie de somnífero la apartaba de la realidad. Permanecía remilgadamente sentada con las rodillas juntas y la espalda erguida.

Empezó a recordar… la misión que Tsunade-sama les había asignado. Se suponía que debía de ser fácil. Tenían que escoltar a un señor feudal, y así lo hicieron. Pero por el camino ocurrió algo. Y allí estaba ahora, encadenado y camino de algún asentamiento de prisioneros o a saber.

Por una vez tuvo golpe de suerte, o así lo quería el destino. El grillete de su derecha estaba roto, cosa que le permitió liberar la mano del extraño ser de al lado.

Perfecto. Ahora solo estaba encadenado a Tenten.

Ahora, cuando el carruaje se detuviese otra vez, tendría una oportunidad de escapar.

-------------------------

-El emperador se va a poner muy contento… hoy les llevamos mas regalitos que nunca… - masculló el conductor.

-Si, y más cuando vea que le llevamos un hyuga. – respondió el acompañante.

-Jajajajaja! Hoy tendremos paga extra!

Ambos rieron.

-Para, para! – el acompañante señaló a la carretera. – Ay un árbol que nos corta el paso…

-Pché… manda a los prisioneros…

Dicho esto, el acompañante bajó del carro hacía la parte trasera. Varios guardias lo siguieron.

Abrió el cerrojo de la metálica puerta. El repugnante hedor de los prisioneros salió a su encuentro, y se tapó la nariz.

Estos se encogieron ante la luz.

-Atención –dijo.- A aquellos de vosotros que no nos ayuden a apartar el árbol se les cortarán las orejas. ¿Voluntarios?

Los guardias encapuchados, armados con látigos y espadas, se reunieron en torno a la carreta.

El primero en salir fue un muchacho frágil. No le gustaba el sol directo, por lo que se tapó los ojos. Tras él bajó el ninja de konoha, tirando de su acompañante.

Se produjo una pausa.

Sucedía algo extraño, pensó el acompañante del conductor.

La muchacha castaña y el hyuga estaban encadenados entre sí y el hombre mantenía su otro brazo con el grillete vacío.

Neji lo miró a los ojos, y el acompañante percibió el desafío y el odio que el otro le dirigía.

Puso la mano sobre la empuñadura de su arma, pero el ninja fue más rápido.

Neji levantó a la muchacha en brazos que seguía inconsciente y se lanzó por el borde del camino. Los dos se transformaron en una bola y se adentraron en el bosque, rebotando.

Suspiró molesto. Probablemente la muchacha y el hyuga estarían muertos allá abajo debido a tanta altura, pero no podía correr riesgos.

-Vosotros – dijo al tiempo que señalaba a tres guardias.- Buscadlos y traedlos de vuelta, sobre todo el chico.

Los hombres bajaron del camino y comenzaron a descender cuidadosamente.

-Y quitaros esas capuchas imbéciles- añadió. –Resbalareis y os partiréis el cuello.

Los guardias se echaron atrás las capuchas, mostrando sus deformadas caras. Avanzaron por la senda de arbustos y al cabo del tiempo desaparecieron de vista.

------------------------------

Gracias a los dioses, no se había partido ningún hueso al rodar por la ladera, aunque tenía la ropa hecha jirones. Tampoco la maestra de armas parecía muy lastimada. Sus prendas estaban rajadas, los moños estaban desechos, pero seguía con el pelo recogido y presentaba algunas heridas, pero no sangraba.

La volvió a levantar y empezó a caminar por el desconocido bosque. Por la orientación que este tenía, supuso que andarían muy lejos de las tierras amigas. Lo que tenía que hacer ahora era encontrar alguna aldea y localizarse, para volver a Konoha.

Un gemido le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Tenten se estaba despertando poco a poco.

Este paró y la recostó despacio en el tronco de un árbol.

-Mm... Neji? – susurró y echó una ojeada a su alrededor… - ¿Donde estamos?

-No lo se…

Ella no parecía aterrorizada. Se limitó a levantarse y a él le pareció que en sus labios incluso aparecía una leve sonrisa. Pero se desvaneció al notar como algo tiraba de ella.

Y lo vio. Vio el grillete que lo unía a el.

-¡¿Qué es esto Neji?! – empezó a preocuparse.

-Unos grilletes. – contestó secamente.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero que demonios hago encadenada a ti!

-Tenten, tranquilízate, me he despertado en un apestoso carro lleno de gente rara, he visto caras horribles, he tenido que saltar ladera abajo, y he tenido que cargar contigo. – Calló por un momento.- No me preguntes porqué estamos así porque yo tampoco tengo idea. – puso una mueca de irritación. El no comprender la mayoría de cosas le molestaba.

La castaña guardó silencio. Y se percató de las ropas de Neji, y de la herida.

-Cielos Neji! Estas sangrando!

-Hn… no es nada Tenten.

-Si, si que lo es! Habrá que cerrarte esa herida o perderás mucha san...

Neji le tapó la boca con la mano libre.

-Shh… se acerca alguien. – la aferró la muñeca. La cadena tintineó y el tiró de la misma. - ¿Podrás saltar a ese árbol?

-Por supuesto. – respondió ella con un bufido.

-Ahora rápido

Él se lanzó de un salto, al mismo tiempo que ella. Ahora ambos estaban a salvo en lo alto, pero ella no comprendía porqué se escondían.

-Por qué no luchamos? – preguntó ella al mismo tiempo en que los cara deformadas aparecieron por la zona.

-Porque esto no me lo permite… - señaló a su grillete.

Vio la cadena que pendía entre las muñecas de ambos y advirtió algo extraño en los grilletes. El suyo era de hierro normal, el de él era diferente, pues era de un extraño color dorado, con símbolos de una lengua extranjera.

Neji se de dio cuanta que gracias a esa cadena, sus técnicas no sirven de nada.

Pero ella entendió algo.

-Yo si puedo luchar. – susurró a su oído.

Él la miró extrañado. En parte tenía razón. Ella era experta en armas.

La muchacha posó una mano sobre la de él, sintiendo el contacto y él le hizo un decidido gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. Le costó un poco comprender que pretendía, pero al fin comprendió.

Juntos, saltaron de la rama y cayeron sobre uno de los guardias, que profirió un grito, pero él le tapó la boca con la mano libre. Le rodeó el cuello con la cadena que los unía y ambos tiraron de la misma. Ahorcándolo.

A Neji le dolía la muñeca, pero continuó tirando de la cadena mientras la muchacha sacó un pergamino pequeño aprovechando para lanzar una arma explosiva a otro de los guardias que estaba a unos cuantos metros, ajeno de lo que pasaba.

Dos menos, pensaron. Apartaron la cadena del ya guardia muerto, para correr hacía el tercer guardia armado.

Tenten le hizo una mueca para que agarrara al guardia.

Neji le sujetó la cara, mientras Tenten hundía el kunai en su estómago.

-Uff…- suspiró la chica.

Neji no dijo nada. Esa cadena iba a molestar más de lo que pensaba. Se sentía inútil.

-Tenemos que hacer algo con esto… - prosiguió la castaña. Se acercó al guardia muerto y le arrebató la espada. Neji la miró con una ceja levantada mientras era arrastrado.

Atrajo la mano de él y depositaron los cardenales sobre una roca.

Neji ya sabía lo que se proponía.

-Eso no...

Tenten descargó la espada sobre la cadena. La espada rebotó e hizo saltar chispas del grillete acolchado.

-…servirá de nada.- finalizó Neji.

-Que!? ¿Cómo es posible?

-Estos grilletes tienen una especie de hechizo… así no podremos liberarnos de ellos.

Perfecto. Tenten carraspeó. ¿Ahora que se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Estar encadenada con su compañero, hasta que lleguen a Konoha? Suspiró, como si se impacientara.

-Lo primero de todo tenemos que buscar una aldea… - continuó el hyuga.

Aquí empezaban la pesadilla de ambos. A ninguno le hacía gracia estar en esa situación…

Neji maldijo la hora en que bajó la guardia.

Tenten maldijo a los grilletes.

-Neji…- se sonrojó.

-¿Qué pasa Tenten? – este no la miró.

-…. Bueno… yo…

El genio se impacientaba.

-Veras…

-¿?

-… Como tú ya sabes... las personas tenemos… "necesidades"…- la castaña estaba totalmente roja.

-Que dices Tenten?…- dijo despistado.

-Leches Neji! Que me estoy meando! – un poco más y se desmaya.

"_Oh.._." pensó.

Ahí estaba él. Envuelto en un dilema.

---------------------------------

**N/A: **Nunca habían pensado, que pasaría si Neji y Tenten estuvieran unidos por unas cadenas? Yo si juas juas ¡Mmm perversiones!

No me ha convencido mucho este capítulo ¬¬ Intentaré hacer mejor los próximos...

Hasta el siguiente capi! Gracias por leer.


	2. II Suspiros

**N/A: **Naruto no me pertenece. Lástima.

**Pareja: **Neji/Tenten

----------------------------

**General/Romance**

**oO Unidos por el destino Oo**

**Capítulo II**

_Suspiros_

**-----------------------------------------**

¡Era bochornoso! Allí se encontraba ella, detrás de unos arbustos haciendo sus "necesidades" incómodamente con una mano fuera al otro lado donde se encontraba el hyuga.

Éste se sentía incómodo.

Una vez Tenten salió, sonrojada y con una risita apenada en su rostro, se encaminaron hacía el frondoso bosque en busca de un camino o algo.

Neji hizo una mueca de dolor. Podía sentir como la herida se habría más.

Tenten lo notó. Y le agarró del brazo ordenándole que se sentara.

-No tenemos tiempo…

-No quiero cargar con un muerto – predijo la castaña irónicamente. – Solo serán unos segundos.

Colocó sus manos en la abertura del traje para abrirlo, dejando a la vista su buen formado pecho sangrado. Neji se estremeció cuando le tocó la herida.

Ella no era médica, pero siempre observó los pasos de Tsunade-sama. Lo único que tenía que hacer era cerrar esa herida. Ya más adelante se la desinfectaría en el pueblo más cercano.

Hizo un tajo en una de sus mangas y empezó a descarrilar el hilo de la tela. Después se quitó uno de los ganchos del pelo, y enrolló el hilo como si fuese una aguja.

Neji la observaba admirado.

-Esto te va a doler…

Y cierto es. El hyuga reprimió un grito de dolor. Sentía como la horquilla entraba en su piel.

-Ah… Tenten duele… - lo estaba pasando mal. Su mano izquierda se movía al compás que la de ella.

-Ya falta poco…

La chica siguió con su labor, cerrando el corte cuidadosamente.

-¡Ya está! – sonrió. Estaba orgullosa.

El dolor ya se hacía escaso… Pero aún así la herida se veía fea.

-Aaaaaaaah… que bien vendría ahora un baño de agua caliente… -suspiró mientras imitaba al muchacho levantándose.

"Y un buen plato para llenar el estómago…" pensó.

Neji tiró de la cadena, para que acelerase el paso. Esta obedeció.

Ahora, el hyuga estaba tosiendo y farfullando, pues sus pulmones se hallaban exhaustos a causa de la herida y la velocidad a la que avanzaban no ayudaba. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver al genio tan indefenso, tan aventajado por alguien que para él debía de ser como una niña. Eso le serviría de lección y en el futuro se dejaría guiar menos por las apariencias.

-¿Puedes continuar? Puedo llevarte en brazos aunque, como sin duda comprenderás, preferiría no hacerlo… - rió.

-No.

-Pues al menos anda más lento…

-No seas testaruda.

-Como tú quieras, pero el testarudo eres tú… - suspiró resignada.

Llegaron a un riachuelo. Tenten no pudo evitar una mueca de satisfacción al encontrar agua. Corrió hacia la orilla sin acordarse de que Neji estaba encadenada a ella. Este se sorprendió y reprochó, quedándose con los pies en tierra, mientras los de ella, desnudos, se adentraban al agua.

Tenten suspiró aliviadamente… sentir como la corriente chocaba con sus pies era reconfortante…

Neji seguía ahí parado, esperando a que terminase.

-Neji! Esta fresca! Entra! – se volteó a mirarlo.

-Ni hablar…

-Vamos, no vas a coger ninguna enfermedad – bufó.

Carraspeó. Al final ella se salió con la suya, y despojándose de su calzado, se adentró con su compañera al rio. Tenía razón, era reconfortante.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó el genio cuando sintió un tirón.

-Coger agua para beber, ¿Qué si no?

-Esa agua no sabemos si es potable…

Tenten le guiñó el ojo.

-Lo sé. Por eso la calentaremos.

Dicho esto, jaló a su compañero a fuera para buscar unas cuantas ramas. Este obedeció y la ayudó con el fuego. La noche caía y después de todo le harían falta para pasar la noche… ya seguirían caminando a la amanecer.

Una vez ya terminado con el agua, Neji se acomodó en el tronco del árbol cercano al fuego, mientras Tenten, como podía, recostaba su barbilla entre sus rodillas, aferrándose por el frio.

-Mmm… que crees que harían Lee y Gai-sensei en esta situación? – habló la kunoichi mientras sus ojos estaban puestos en el fuego.

-Yo dirían que serían lo más felices… - bufó.

Tenten rió.

-Es cierto, les gustan las aventuras…-escondió su rostro.- los extraño…

En su hilo de voz se podría apreciar tristeza.

Neji no contestó. A decir verdad... el también los extrañaba…

-¿Sabes? Me di cuenta que vosotros sois como una familia para mi… siempre me habéis estado cuidando… he pasado tantos momentos junto a vosotros… tantas emociones…

No contestó.

-El hecho de estar así ahora…

Dejó de mirar el fuego.

-¿Neji?

El hyuga estaba dormido. En su rostro se podría apreciar tranquilidad. Después de todo debía de estar muy cansado… él estuvo cargando de ella cuando estaba inconsciente a pesar de su herida…

Sonrió. Se acercó más de lo que ya estaba, sin despertarlo, con su cara a centímetros de la de él. Como había soñado tenerlo así, tan cerca… Eso era, tan solo eran sueños absurdos de un amor platónico. Recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él, sintiendo los latidos, y percibió la regular y constante circulación de su sangre. Sonaba tan bien… Cerró los ojos, escuchando la dulce melodía de su corazón, descansando su mente mientras que con la mano libre acariciaba el pectoral del chico. Debía de parar si quería ahorrarse explicaciones, pero no lo hizo. Dejó su mano ahí, y se sumergió en lo más profundo de los sueños…

----------------------------------

Despertó dolorido.

¿Cuántas horas debía de estar durmiendo? Un ninja no debería de bajar la guardia así, a pesar del cansancio. Por culpa de eso, ahora se encontraba encadenada a Tenten.

Sintió algo pesado sobre de él. Bajó la vista y se encontró el dulce rostro de la maestra de armas. Se veía plácidamente dormida. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Pero tendría que despertarla si querían llegar cuanto antes.

-Tenten…

-Mmm… un poquito más.

-Despierta… tenemos que caminar… - sintió como ella se aferraba más a él. Sin quererlo la chica le tocó la herida. Hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Tenten... me estas haciendo daño…

La castaña reaccionó debido a los reproches de su acompañante y se apartó sonrojada rápidamente.

-Lo…lo siento!

Él no dijo nada, la ayudó a levantarse.

"_Maldita sea Tenten… ¡como la lías!_" se reprochó.

A lo largo de las últimas millas, los bosques habían cambiado de apariencia. Por encima, el humo de varias chimeneas se combinaba para formar un remolino espectral que se disipaba en el cielo.

-¡Un poblado! – se alarmó Tenten.

El hyuga asintió, y se detuvo. La chica lo miró extrañada, esperando a sus palabras.

-No conocemos estas tierras, por lo que puede que nos estén buscando… así que tendremos que disimular.

Cierto era. Dado que Neji llevaba la manga larga, no se le notaba, pero a Tenten si. Arrancó la parte de su cuello y se la enredó encima de su muñeca para que no se notase.

Pero eso no fue lo peor. Tuvieron que cogerse de la mano como jóvenes amantes, con los dedos entrelazados.

-Esto va a resultar incómodo- dijo ella.

Él permanecía tranquilo.

Juntos echaron a andar hacia el poblado, sin resultar precisamente convincentes en el papel de un leñador y su novia paseando por el bosque, pero tampoco revelando su identidad ya que se habían quitado sus protectores de la frente.

Se trataba de un pueblo pequeño y humilde… Tenten dedujo que tal vez tendrían suerte.

-Busquemos información.- dijo Neji.-Tal vez alguien nos pueda indicar el camino…

Asintió y sintió un escalofrío que le alertó de algún peligro.

Un grupo de gente salía de una cabaña. Ella oyó el tintineo de armaduras. Eran soldados. Estaban registrando casas por casas, de seguro que estaban buscándolos.

Al tiempo que formulaba su hipótesis, sintió como la arrastraban salvajemente contra la pared de un callejón. Sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba.

-Relájate o nos descubrirán.

Notó su aliento en su rostro. Ella estaba recostada en la pared, indefensa. La cara de Neji estaba muy cerca, tanto que sus labios rozaban la parte lateral de los suyos. Las manos de él le agarraban la cara. Si alguien los viese dirían que estarían besándose.

Y así es.

La luz del farol fue proyectada sobre el oscuro callejón, siendo proyectados sobre ellos. Él no se movió, siguió en la misma posición ocultando los rostros.

El hombre que los alumbraba se echó a reír y dio media vuelta.

-Todo bien señor. –Gritó.- Solo es una pareja que está cortejando.

El farol se alejó. Tenten volvió a tensarse y Neji le pasó una mano por su brazo, como una caricia.

La kunoichi sintió que el corazón le latía con rapidez, y reparó en que sus manos sudaban.

Neji se separó de ella sin decir nada. Estaba tranquilo, como siempre. Había sido cauteloso y audaz.

-Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creía. – habló.

La chica todavía no había regresado de la realidad.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y lo miró cabreada.

-¿Por que diantres as hecho eso?

Enarcó la ceja por la pregunta.

-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Haber reaccionado tu antes.- tiró suavemente en señal de que se moviese.

No dijo nada… se sentía irritada. Lo pensó mejor, era una tontería pelear por esa bobada.

Ahora lo que debían de hacer era buscar un sitio donde pasar un tiempo hasta que los soldados se marcharan de la aldea. Y lo más importante, situarse.

-----------------------

**N/A: **Vale si, si calientas el agua, no sigue siendo potable ¬¬. Pero que mas da, lo importante es que Neji pervierta a Tenten ui digo… que la "corteje" jeje

_missclover__: _mmm las consecuencias son muchas… muahahahah! Gracias por leer ^^

_Nad-senpai__: _Eh! Quiero ver ese calabozoo! Con ellos dentro! Muchisimas gracias.

_TRaven-NejiTen__: _Siento decirte, pero neji tiene que sufrir un poco, jajajaj. Gracias!

_Aliciajm:_ aqui lo tienes! espero que te haya gustado. Gracias!

Espero que os guste este capítulo.

Una abrazo enorme.


	3. III Fujiwara

**N/A: **Naruto no me pertenece. Lástima.

**Pareja: **Neji/Tenten

----------------------------

**General/Romance**

**oO Unidos por el destino Oo**

**Capítulo III**

Fujiwara

**-----------------------------------------**

-Oye Neji, ¿a quién le deberíamos preguntar? – habló la castaña.

-No lo sé...

-Mmm… ¿tendremos que pasar la noche aquí? – insistió.

-No lo sé…

-Oye Neji… ¿crees que estaremos cerca de konoha?

-No lo sé… - se estaba impacientando.

-Neji… tengo hambre… - posó su mano libre por su estómago.

-Tenten, eres muy pesada, ¿lo sabías?

Lo miró mal.

-Perdone usted hyuga por ser una molestia… -le sacó la lengua. – hum!

Él la miró sin ninguna expresión. Una gota le dio en la mejilla. Estaba comenzando a llover, por lo que tendrían que cobijarse hasta que parase.

Miró a su alrededor y divisó a lo lejos una especie de posada donde se podía percibir mucho jaleo. Neji no se lo pensó dos veces y jaló a Tenten hasta la cabaña. Se trataba de un festejo solemne, sin música ni bailes, por lo que supuso que podría tratarse de alguna clase de rito funerario. Entraron y guardaron silencio. Tenten no estaba segura si habían echo lo correcto entrando allí.

-¡Ellos! Ellos se llevaron a mi marido! – sollozaba una mujer, por lo que se podía observar parecía bastante mayor.

¿Ellos? Tenten se sentía intrigada por la conversación.

-Cálmate mujer… - habló un joven, que por el tono de voz había bebido. –Al fin y al cabo… nos cogerán a todos…- le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza.

-Maldito Imperio de Shang… se creen que ellos tienen todo el poder… ¡deberíamos revelarnos!

"_¿Imperio de Shang? Nunca lo había oído…_" pensó Neji.

-¿Contra esas horrible criaturas deformadas?...Sería un suicidio… - farfulló otro hombre con la vista fija en la mesa. – Y qué hablar de su emperador… es horripilante…

Los ninjas de la hoja estaban ahí, de pié, escuchando cada palabra que salía de sus bocas y analizando la situación. Recordó la cara de las criaturas que mataron en el bosque.

-¡Estúpidos! Lo que tendríais que hacer es dejar de quejaros y uniros a ellos!– una mujer con bigote entró en la frustrante conversación. Estaba profundamente ofendida.

Tenten reparó en el niño que llevaba consigo aquella horrenda mujer. Un chiquillo regordete con unos ojos muy grandes. Él tironeó de las faldas de su madre y ella lo azotó llevándoselo arrastras.

La chica sintió pena por el niño. No podía tener más de seis o siete años.

-¿A dónde hemos ido a parar? –le susurró al hyuga al oído.

-Shh…calla.

Suspiró resignada. Reparó de nuevo en el niño, que ahora la miraba fijamente. La rechoncha cara del niño tenía una expresión peculiar. Parecía fascinado con ella.

-¡Esa mujer es una de ellos! –gritó uno de los alcohólicos.

Neji le lanzó una mirada feroz a la mujer traidora, ésta avanzó empujando a los que estaban en la multitud y el shinobi extendió el brazo para pararla con la mano, a la que ella le propinó una bofetada para apartarlo de su camino; entonces él cayó sobre una de las mesas del aposento, arrastrando con él a su encadenada compañera, cayéndose encima de sus piernas, quién se preguntó que diablos estaba haciendo el hyuga.

Neji se enderezó. La mujer continuó abriéndose paso a empujones mientras e alejaba por la entrada arrastrando a su hijo. El pequeño niño sonrió a Tenten y desapareció.

-Ella – gritó de nuevo alguien al tiempo que señalaba a otra mujer, pero esta vez mucho más joven- ella se va con todos los hombres del imperio… lleva por el mal camino a los buenos esposos…

Las acusaciones volaban de un lado a otro. Los habitantes del pueblo se miraban unos a otros, y tachaban a sus vecinos de degenerados, lascivos, borrachos, traidores…

Tenten se levantó como pudo y se llevó a Neji de un tirón por la multitud. Ya no aguantaba más allí dentro.

Echaron a correr de aquel extraño lugar, reparándose en un carruaje que había frente suya… eso vendría bien.

Neji seguía con la mano entrelazada a la de la chica. La jaló hacía el carruaje, y la rodeó con un brazo al tiempo que pasaba la cadena en torno a su espalda y la aferraba con firmeza.

-Fuera de mi camino – dijo fríamente al hombre enano que cuidaba del carro.- Mi esposa va a tener un bebé.

"_Un momento. ¿Qué esposa?_" Se preguntó Tenten.

El horrible hombre se separó de ellos dándoles paso, sin entender nada.

La castaña se mostró sorprendida ante la presencia de ánimo para presentar una excusa creíble dado el comportamiento de ambos. Una vez ya sentados, Neji se volvió de nuevo al enano.

-Oye tú, ¿Dónde está la posada más cercana?

Como dice la palabra, Neji era mucho más alto que su oponente y éste se mantuvo apartado mientras le respondía.

-Ha...Hay unas ca…cabañas cercas como alojamiento… todo recto, ha…haci…a el norte.

Se alejaron de la muchedumbre mientras el chico sujetaba a Tenten como si el momento del parto estuviese próximo. Ella gemía y se quejaba. Hacía muy bien su papel.

Una vez ya alejados, pararon de fingir.

-Nos cobijaremos en una cabaña para pasar la noche –dijo él- y nos pondremos en camino mañana a primera hora.

-Pero Neji, no tenemos dinero…

Él le sonrió y sacó una bolsa de monedas.

-La mujer del bofetón no lo echará de menos.

Ahora comprendía de su estúpido movimiento de antes.

------------------------------

Al parecer, las cabañas era el tipo de posada más barata del pueblo. Cuando los jóvenes llegaron con las manos ocultadas, echaron un vistazo a su alrededor… no era muy higiénico el lugar que digamos…

El conserje estaba roncando, con la silla echada hacia atrás apoyada en la pared. Con la mano derecha, Neji hizo sonar el timbre y el conserje cayó de la silla, sobresaltado.

Tenten se tapó la boca para no reír.

-Una cabaña para esta noche.

El hombre durmiente avanzó hasta ellos, malhumorado, y sacó un cuaderno y una pluma.

-¿Su nombre?- preguntó roncamente.

-Fujiwara– replicó el ninja.- Souta y Miyu Fujiwara.

El conserje los miró mal.

-Lo siento, sin un certificado de matrimonio no puedo dejaros una cabaña.

Neji extendió la mano libre y aferró al hombre del cuello de la camisa.

-La señora Fujiwara y yo venímos desde muy lejos… - el hombre tragó saliva y lo miró directo a los ojos – Seremos buenos clientes… - depositó la bolsa de dinero en la mesita de mimbre.

El conserje agarró rápidamente la bolsa, como si una rata fuera a quitársela.

-Mmm... eh… desde luego... Espero que usted y su encantadora mujer disfrute de su estancia.

Neji gruñó. El conserje le tendió la pluma y el joven hizo el gesto de tomarla, pero Tenten le aferró la muñeca, para coger ella la pluma.

-Firmaré yo, ¿te parece querido? – intentó sonar convincente.

El muchacho guardó silencio mientras su compañera escribía pulcramente en el registro.

-Muchas gracias. – le sonrió la chica al hombre del mostrador. No dijo nada, se limitó a darles la llave de la cabaña número 7.

-Ah! – Tenten recordó.-Disculpe, ¿como podríamos llegar a konoha? Estamos haciendo una guía turística y a mi marido y a mi nos recomendaron ese lugar…

El hombre carraspeó.- No tengo ni idea. Nunca he oído ese lugar… - La chica se deprimió.- Pero hay una aldeana que seguro que os puede ayudar, es una anciana, y está chiflada. La podréis encontrar en una casa con un tejado de paja, a las afueras el pueblo. Es fácil de ver.

-¡Muchas gracias! – agradeció la muchacha

Una vez firmado y con la información, salieron en busca de la cabaña.

El conserje los vio marcharse. Rápidamente, salió por la parte trasera buscando a su ayudante.

-Avisa a los soldados, han llegado una pareja sospechosa que quieren ir a konoha…

-¡Enseguida!-contestó el ayudante mientras desaparecía.

---------------------------------

Lentamente, con los cuerpos presionados el uno contra el otro, entraron a su posada.

La cabaña no era especialmente grande ni lujoso, se notaba que no la limpiaban, por el hedor que salía de las paredes.

-Me iría bien un baño.- gesticuló la chica mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones.

-No creo que sea posible en un lugar tan asqueroso como éste.- replicó Neji al tiempo que pisaba a una criatura de muchas patas que salía corriendo. Tampoco le hacía gracia la idea de volver a pasar un momento vergonzoso. –Además, tendríamos que cortarnos la ropa para quitárnosla.

"_¿Más de lo que ya está?"_ pensó la castaña. – También a ti te iría bien un baño. Un par de días con esa ropa puesta no te ha dejado un buen perfume precisamente. –bufó.

Neji gruñó. Ella se puso a deambular por la posada, mirando dentro de los cajones de alguna mesita y abriendo neveras y refrigeradores en busca de algo de comer. Él, por necesidad, la siguió. Finalmente satisfecha por haber encontrado una bolsa de papas, lo jaló a las escaleras que llevaba a un altillo. Allí encontraron un rincón cómodo con pieles apropiados para dormir.

La bolsa de papas, a pesar de cuanto tiempo llevaría ahí, les sabía a gloria a ambos.

Tenten se tumbó, suspirando, y este le imitó.

Ambos miraban el techo, sin decir nada. Neji dejó de contemplar el viejo techo para posar la vista en la chica. Las ropas de ella habían salido peor paradas aún que las de él. Resultaban lo bastante indecentes. Su pecho ascendía y descendía. Tenten cerró los ojos y se desperezó como un gato, dándole la espalda al hyuga.

Neji tiró de ella incómodo, dándole la vuelta.

-¿Qué haces?- gruñó la chica.

-Recuerda que estamos encadenados… - señaló al grillete. – Si me das la espalda mi brazo está incómodo.

-Y si me giro y te veo la cara me incomoda a mí, señor "Fujiwara".

Él la miró fastidiado.

-Esta claro que tú y yo no podemos estar unidos. –dicho esto se puso en posición hacia arriba y cerró los ojos para dormir, ignorándola. Su voz sonó fría.

Tenten estaba dolida por sus palabras. ¿Cómo podría haber dicho eso? Estaba claro que él nunca la miraba con ojos de amarla, pero eran buenos amigos, no entendía el porqué de esa frase.

Se puso lo más cómoda posible, imitando a su compañero. Lo miró antes de cerrar sus ojos… y perderse entre sus preciados sueños….

-----------------------------

Neji soñó con la muerte de su difunto padre. Había tenido estas pesadillas desde la infancia. En estos sueños, su cuerpo era extrañamente pesado y sentía dolor, dolor en su pecho. Pero, en todos ellos había alguien más, alguien que le demostraba cariño y confianza, alguien que le mostraba una muestra de amor y le salvaba del peligro. Siempre había pensado que sería su madre, a pesar de que nunca la conoció, pero algo le decía que era otro tipo de amor. No lo comprendía. Nunca entendía sus sueños.

Entonces, despertó. Tenten estaba cerca de él y le cubría la boca con una mano. Fastidiado, apretó los puños. ¿Acaso pensaba que era como un niño que gritaba por pesadillas?

En la parte baja de la cabaña se oían voces.

Echó un vistazo, sin ser visto. Dentro había gente de pie reunida.

-¿Estás seguro que estaban aquí?- preguntó un hombre alto y completamente calvo.

Una figura vestida con hábito asintió.

-La sucia rata del conserje dijo que era esta cabaña, mi señor.

El hombre calvo se paseaba con impaciencia. Por su actitud, Neji se daba cuenta de que era alguien que no estaba habituado a que lo hicieran esperar, era un hombre con poder.

Tenten estaba interesada en la conversación.

-¡Esto es imperdonable! ¿Cómo se les pudieron escapar un hyuga y una simple muchacha?

A la chica se le destellaron los ojos de rabia. Quería bajar abajo y patearle el culo a ese calvicie por llamarla simple. Neji la detuvo antes de que cometiese una locura. Si él pudiera luchar… pero ese grillete hecho con alguna especie de técnica le retenía el chakra.

-El emperador espera ansioso los poderes ocultos del shinobi… en cuanto se enteró que le habíamos cazado para él un hyuga, se puso histérico de felicidad. – El joven del traje negro movió sus manos.- informaré en Shang de la situación. Encontraremos a ese hyuga. – dicho esto desapareció en una bola de humo.

Silencio. Al lado del calvo, había criaturas como las del bosque. Por lo poco que hablaban debían de ser meros esclavos.

-Disculpe señor…- dijo uno de ellos con una voz horrible. A Tenten se le puso los pelos de punta, vete a saber en que experimentos probaron con esos pobres hombres. – Pero el conserje dijo que se dirigían a Konoha…

-Mmm… tienes razón. Habrá que vigilar la frontera.

"_¿Frontera? ¿Tan lejos estamos?"_ se asombró el shinobi. Tenten se percató de su reacción.

-Vosotros, avisar a los demás. – Ordenó a los esclavos.- En cuanto a ti.- miró al cara deformada que dio la información.- No vuelvas a hablar sin permiso.

Dicho esto, de su mano salió un destello, y el guardia estalló en llamas.

Neji experimentó una hola de terror en el momento en que el fuego salió de su mano con un solo gesto. Sintió la sudorosa mano de Tenten sobre la suya, parecía más aterrorizada que él.

-Ninjas de Konoha… no tenéis escapatoria…-dicho esto, también desapareció.

**N/A: **_Neji sin byakugan…. No es neji xD Pobrecito… _

_Si os preguntáis donde está el pergamino grande de Tenten… es obvio que se lo quitaron cuando los capturaron júas, pero lo recuperará._

_Y sin más que decir, agradezco a todos los reviews-no me esperaba tantos para ser dos capítulos- y a la gente que sigue mi historia que me motiváis muchísimo, espero no decepcionar!_

_Muchos abrazos enormes._

_Namii_.


End file.
